


Eigengrau

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Harry, Deutsch | German, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Incest, M/M, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Sickfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: Kann das Böse durch Vererbung auf die Nachkommen übertragen werden?
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 8





	Eigengrau

Harry saß angespannt auf dem Sofa seines erwachsenen und ältesten Sohnes. Auf dem aus dunklem Holz angefertigten Tisch vor ihm standen zwei leere Gläser nebst einer halbvollen Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Und dabei lag ein Buch, versiegelt und unschuldig.  
Harry saß äußerst gerade, seine Füße dabei fest auf dem Boden und sein Blick starr vor sich gerichtet auf seinen Sohn, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes neben einer Klettervorrichtung für dessen Haustiere – fünf Katzen – stand. James streichelte eine seiner Katzen, die verträumt und schnurrend auf James' Kopfhöhe lag. Sein Blick war ebenfalls verträumt und seine Gesichtszüge waren außergewöhnlich sanft und mild. Normalerweise kannte Harry das Gesicht seines Sohnes nur hasserfüllt und voller Zorn, denn das schienen die einzigen Dinge zu sein, die James in seinem Herzen trug. Bereits als kleiner Junge hatte er Auffälligkeiten gezeigt. Aggression. Wut. Schreie. Weshalb das so war, konnte man nicht sagen. James war ein normaler Junge gewesen. Er wurde geliebt. Doch keine Liebe dieser Welt, so schien es, hatte ihm helfen können und so hatten Harry und Ginny oft machtlos der Naturgewalt gegenübergestanden, die ihr eigener Sohn war. Einzig Tieren war James bisher immer friedlich gesonnen gewesen.

Harry hatte jedoch im Laufe der Jahre feststellen müssen, dass er der Wut seines Sohnes oftmals nicht gewachsen war und war ihm mehr als einmal hilflos, aber gewaltbereit entgegengetreten. Wie oft hatten sie sich schon wie wilde Stiere gegenübergestanden, fest und hart schnaufend und darauf bedacht, das Gegenüber möglichst effizient niederzustrecken. Und wie oft hatte Harry in jenen Momenten realisiert, dass James nur ein unschuldiges Opfer einer dunklen Vergangenheit war. Wer wusste schon, wie viel des Dunklen Lords in ihm steckte. Harry selbst war jahrelang unwissentlich Teil der dunkelsten Magie in Form eines Horkruxes gewesen und noch immer verfolgten ihn Alpträume und Wahnvorstellungen, die ihm Angstschweiß über seinen Körper peitschten. Manchmal erschien er direkt vor ihm – Voldemort – und stand einfach nur da und starrte Harry an. Und dann kamen auch die ganzen Bilder der Vergangenheit zurück. Die vielen Opfer und Toten des Krieges und die Stimmen ihrer Hinterbliebenen, die ihn für das verantwortlich machten, was er hatte niemals vermeiden können. Und auch Ginny erging es so. Denn auch sie war als kleines Mädchen einst von Voldemort besessen gewesen und obwohl sie es niemals zugeben wollte, so wusste Harry, dass auch sie von ihm träumte und verfolgt wurde. Und so konnte sich Harry das Verhalten seines Sohnes nicht anders erklären. Er war überzeugt davon, dass dunkle Überreste Voldemorts in James schlummerten.

Dabei war James in der Schule erstaunlich gut gewesen und alles hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass aus ihm einmal ein großer Zauberer werden würde. Er hatte die UTZs allesamt mit der Note Ohnegleichen bestanden, der höchstmöglichen Bewertung. Im vierten Schuljahr war er Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft seines Hauses – Gryffindor – geworden und hatte seitdem das Haus jährlich zum Hauscup geführt. Durch seinen unermüdlichen Fleiß war aus ihm ein starker, junger Mann geworden mit den besten Voraussetzungen für die Aurorenakademie. Doch James war für seine unaufhaltsamen Wutausbrüche gefürchtet gewesen, er hatte kaum Freunde und sogar seine Geschwister Albus und Lily hatten es schon immer vorgezogen, sich von ihm zu distanzieren. Und trotzdem war Harry so stolz gewesen, als der Brief mit der Zusage für die Aurorenakademie gekommen war. Doch hatten seine wiederkehrenden Aggressionen zu einem vorzeitigen Ausschluss beigetragen.

„Das habe ich bei _Borgin & Burke's_ gefunden“, sagte James ruhig und ließ sich neben Harry nieder. Er griff zum Buch und ließ seine Hand über die Vorderseite gleiten. Das Siegel entsperrte sich mit einem kleinen Schnappen. Auf dem schwarzen Umschlag erschienen nun dunkelrote Letter.

  
_Dokumentation der abscheulichen Taten des Ersten Zaubererkriegs_

Harry schnappte kurz nach Luft und sah zu James, der ihn mit traurigen Augen, aber einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen hungrig ansah. „Ich dachte, das gefällt dir.“  
Harry nickte etwas. Er spürte ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend. _Aufregung._  
„Du willst, dass ich dir daraus vorlese?“, fragte dieser zögernd, doch seine Hände hatten sich bereits fest um das Buch geschlungen und es aus James' Händen gerissen. Er starrte auf die Frontseite und vernahm James' Nicken nur aus dem Augenwinkel. Er konnte es sich einen festen Biss auf die Unterlippe nicht verkneifen. Das Kribbeln in der Magengegend wurde stärker. _Erregung._  
Er schlug die erste Seite auf und starrte stumm auf die Worte. James hatte derweil seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter gelegt und die Beine seitlich auf dem Sofa hochgelegt.  
"Na komm schon, lies vor", drängte er und in seiner Stimme lag freudige Erwartung.  
Harry holte kurz Luft und las vor.

_Die folgenden Seiten dokumentieren die Gräueltaten des Ersten Zaubererkrieges zwischen 1970 und 1981. Sie sollen ein Mahnmal sein für all diejenigen, die sich der Illusion der Überlegenheit der Zauberer und Hexen hingeben._

Die darauffolgende Seite zeigte ein bewegtes Bild, welches sich in Dauerschleife immer und immer wieder wiederholte. Eine Frau stand mit dem Rücken zum Leser zugewandt auf einem Kriegsfeld und merkte anscheinend nicht, wie sich von hinten jemand näherte. Just in dem Moment, als sie sich jedoch umdrehte, zerplatzte ihr Körper in hunderte Einzelteile. Es schien fast so, als hätte man den Bombardafluch auf sie geworfen. Und dann stand sie wieder da. Ahnungslos.  
_Boom._  
Ahnungslos.  
_Boom._  
Ahnungslos.  
Wie hypnotisiert starrte Harry darauf und auch die Augen seines Sohnes waren fasziniert darauf gerichtet. Das unschuldige Gesicht der Frau und die darauffolgende Explosion ihres Körpers hatten eine magische Wirkung auf Harry. Es zog ihn in einen Bann, dem er nur schwer entkommen konnte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl.  
Wie oft hatte er diese falsche Erregung bereits gespürt, doch immer qualvoll unterdrückt. Er hatte sich immer eingeredet, dass es nicht richtig war. Dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Doch es fühlte sich richtig an. Er schluckte hart, als James' Finger sanft die Führung übernahmen und zur nächsten Seite blätterten. Dort stand ein kleiner Text neben einem weiteren sich bewegenden Bild.  
„Lies“, flüsterte James sanft in Harrys Ohr und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an Harry.  
Und so las Harry weiter:

_Massenexekutionen waren ab 1974 weit verbreitete Methoden der Todesser. Die wohl bekannteste Hinrichtung – die Brixham-Hinrichtung – fand am 12. August 1974 im kleinen südwestlichen Dorf Brixham statt, wo alle fünfzehn Mitglieder der Mantikorrebellen (einem Ableger des Ordens des Phönix) öffentlich exekutiert wurden. Die gewählte Methode der Exekution war dabei besonders grausam, da die Mitglieder nach und nach durch den Abtrennzauber Diffindo senkrecht durch die Körpermitte zweigeteilt wurden._

Harry entfloh ein Keuchen, als seine Augen über das danebenliegende Bild blickten. Und auch James hatte ein Geräusch von sich gegeben. Er hatte leise aufgelacht. Ihre Augen waren fest auf den zitternden Zauberer gerichtet, der mit panischen Augen einem Todesser gegenüberstand. Sein Mund bewegte sich dabei heftig, weil er wohl ein ängstliches Flehen von sich gab. Der Todesser hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Kopf des Zauberers. Dann glühte die Spitze grellgelb auf und der Zauberer wurde vom Schädel ab langsam geteilt. Blut und Hirnmasse sprudelten hervor, sei Körper zuckte heftig und fiel, noch bevor er bis zum Fuße geteilt war, krachend zu Boden.

***

Harry hatte sein Zeitgefühl komplett verloren. Je tiefer sie beide in die grausame Geschichte des Ersten Zaubererkriegs eindrangen, desto erregter wurde er. Ihre Augen wurden mit weiteren Exekutionen, Ermordungen, Leichenfunde entzückt und weiter in die hässlichen tiefen ihrer dunkelsten Fantasien gerissen. Er fühlte sich seltsam losgelöst und frei, doch sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, als er bemerkte, dass James eine Hand fest in dessen Schritt geklammert hatte. James war hart. Harry sah seinen Sohn mit erröteten Wangen an. Dieser hatte nun auch aufgeblickt und bohrte seine Augen unschuldig in die seines Vaters.  
Vielleicht vergingen nur Sekunden, vielleicht aber auch Minuten, doch sie starrten sich still und intensiv an. Und Harry verstand in diesem Moment, dass James nicht nur seine Vergangenheit, sondern auch seine Zukunft war. Er verstand, dass in James das selbe Böse schlummerte, wie in ihm selbst, aber auch wie damals im Dunklen Lord. Es gab kein Entkommen.

Sie verfielen in hartes Küssen. Es waren keine Liebkosungen, eher hungrige Bisse. Ihre Gesichter pressten sich so fest aneinander, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen schon fast blaue Flecken an der Wange des jeweils anderen hinterließen. Verloren in ihrem Wahn rissen sie sich die Kleidung von den Leibern, rieben sich fest aneinander, krallten sich in ihre Körper. Das Sofa wurde zum Schlachtfeld, auf dem sich zwei wilde Stiere im Kampfe verloren, darauf bedacht, den anderen niederzustrecken. Es war ein Krieg, der sich schon lange angebahnt hatte und der endlich ausgetragen wurde.  
Ihre Körper umschlungen sich immer heftiger, Hände waren überall und doch nirgendwo. Die Bisse wurden intensiver und das Verlangen nach einander unerträglicher. In ihrem wilden Spiel stieß James mit seinem Bein den Feuerwhiskey um, der mit einem klirrenden Aufprall zu Boden ging. Glitzernde Scherben verteilten sich in dem Zimmer und der süße Whiskey begann sich in alle Richtungen zu verteilen.  
Beide befanden sich wie in Trance und ihre Lust war so schmerzhaft, dass sie wie wildgewordene Raubtiere nacheinander schnappten. Es war eine Jagd, bei der es keine Jäger gab, denn sie waren beide Gejagte. James packte Harry plötzlich schroff beim Schopfe und zog ihn rücklings mit zu Boden. James fiel hart mit dem Rücken auf und mit sich Harry, der nun schwerfällig auf seinem Sohn lag und mit Bewunderung in die Augen seines Sohnes sah. Sie waren kurz zusammengezuckt, als er mit seinem nackten Rücken in den Glasscherben gelandet war, doch es war kein Ausdruck von Schmerz gewesen. Er hatte es so gewollt.  
Die Jagd nahm wieder Fahrt auf und Harry gab sich dem Unvermeidbaren hin, als James ihm ein heiseres " _Fick mich_." ins Ohr keuchte.

***

James kam mit einem lauten, unterdrückten Schreien. Er klammerte sich dabei fest an den bebenden Körper seines Vaters und presste sein Gesicht tief in dessen dunkles, ungebändiges Haar. Und auch Harry kam, hart und zuckend, und vergrub sein Gesicht tief im Nacken seines Sohnes. Beide Körper zitterten und an Stelle der kalten Lust traten Erschöpfung und ein Gefühl des Ekels. Harry schloss seine Augen fest und spürte, wie sich eine Welle der Resignation in seinem Körper aufbäumte. Und mit dieser Welle kam auch eine eisige Welle der Erinnerungen, die ihn plötzlich in völlige Kälte einwickelte und ihm die Luft zuschnürte. Er sah plötzlich seinen Patenonkel Sirius vor sich, den er immer so angehimmelt hatte. Den er immer für einen wahren Helden gehalten und dementsprechend angebetet hatte. Den er hatte ehren wollen, indem er seinem Erstgeborenen dessen Namen gegeben hatte.  
„ _Was ist, wenn ich böse werde?_ “ hörte Harry sein jüngeres Ich angsterfüllt stammeln.

„ _Ich möchte, dass du mir aufmerksam zuhörst, Harry. Du bist kein böser Mensch. Du bist ein sehr guter Mensch, dem Böses widerfahren ist. Wir haben alle sowohl eine helle, als auch eine dunkle Seite in uns. Es kommt darauf an, welche Seite wir für unser Handeln aussuchen. Das macht uns wirklich aus_.“

Mit zitternden Armen stemmte er sich langsam auf und sah in das mit Schweißperlen benetzte Gesicht seines Sohnes unter ihm. Harry hatte erwartet, dass es James wohl nun ähnlich gehen würde. Dass er in dessen Gesicht Scham und Reue vorfinden würde, doch stattdessen blickte er in ein verzweifeltes Grinsen. James hob seine Hand und ließ den Zeigefinger verträumt über Harrys blitzförmige Narbe gleiten. Harrys Augen zuckten unwillkürlich, als hätten sie ein leichtes Brennen vernommen. Doch das konnte nur Einbildung sein.  
„Eines Tages, Vater, wirst du mich umbringen“, flüsterte James und aus seinem Grinsen wurde ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Und im Moment meines Todes kommst du so hart wie nie zuvor und wirst auf meinen leblosen Körper spritzen.“


End file.
